


路罗  仪式感

by graymoonlight



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymoonlight/pseuds/graymoonlight
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 14





	路罗  仪式感

特拉法尔加·罗觉得大事不妙，他正在变得脆弱。  
他刚刚大仇得报，原以为轻松的生活正在朝自己招手，他终于可以在极地号里悠闲的研究百科全书，通过游经窗口的鱼来判断下潜深度而不是用仪表盘。  
佩金一脸茫然，不耻下问，“这有什么用，船长？看仪器不是更快吗？”  
“这样才酷！”罗恨铁不成钢，再一次确认自己在这个团里没有知己。  
佩金看了看船长的脸色，没有接着问酷有什么用，你那么酷，还不是像老妈子一样操着全船人的心。

但罗是个酷哥这件事情是不容否认的，他活取100个海贼的心脏的时候眉毛都没动一下。为了在庞岛取得信任而跟莫奈约会，雪女的舌头扫过他的口腔、冰得他脑仁疼的时候他也面带微笑，送莫奈回房间，告别时她说，跟你约会很愉快，罗君，我们下次再玩。  
雪女的心脏那时正在他手里悄悄的捏着，他知道她在说假话，那颗心跳得沉着又缓慢，是个有秘密的人。

都是成年人了谁没点儿秘密的，罗也有，只是在很长一段时间里被他舍弃了，有目标的人不需要什么小秘密，他也因此而显得一往无前。但现在他的仇人已经被他抛诸脑后，那些细枝末节突然就一窝蜂的过来纠缠他了：  
“明天早饭吃什么？”  
“在下一个岛一定要买换季的衣服了！”  
“鬼哭是不是该保养了？”  
“草帽当家的把我们船Q3Q4的储备粮都吃光了！”  
“草帽当家的今天叫了我29次。”  
喂，这条太超过了，换一个吧。  
那就……“草帽当家的为什么跟桃太郎结盟的时候那么严谨跟我就敷衍了事？”

太差劲了，快乐是毒药吧，世界上最厉害的那种，他现在从头到脚都被改变了，贪图享乐，安于现状，他以前看过的书走过的路都告诉他：这叫沉溺舒适区，这样的人不会有前途的。  
“船长，你为什么在笑？”被他当抱枕靠着的贝波突然问道，  
“我没有笑。”  
“可是我的肚子觉得你在抖呐。”  
“那是因为你吃太饱了。”  
这船没法呆了。他站起来，决定去找那个给他下毒的人算账。

罗尽量冷静的对路飞开口，“我觉得我们应当有一些仪式感。”他曾经从舷窗的玻璃上意外瞥见过自己跟路飞说话的样子，龇牙咧嘴的非常不雅。  
路飞站在他的房间里东张西望，极地号不像桑尼号那样都是大通铺，罗坚持人和人应该保持距离，所以这里每个人都有个单独的隔间。然后路飞对着他床头的人体骨骼模型冲过去，“布鲁克，你怎么在特拉仔的房间里！”  
啊，又开始了，考验他表情管理能力的时间，“那不是骨头当家的。你看着我，我在说仪式感，你听到了吗？”  
“那是啥啊？”路飞歪着头问。  
“是一种契约，”他竖起一根手指，试图吸引路飞的注意，养宠物的人时常用这种方法来逗自己的宠物，不过罗没养过，以前。“很久以前，国家和国家结盟，要交换皇子为人质，人想要加入山贼的团队，就要坦然走过炭火灼烧的路。”  
“嗯……”路飞继续歪着头，托着下巴。  
罗伸手去掰正他的脸，然后捧住，“就像你跟桃太郎做的那样，人和人结盟，就应该交换一些东西，所以，”他站起来拉开了外套的拉链，“我决定给你一个我的秘密。”

极地潜水号有它自己的空气循环系统，这让它比大部分海盗船都要凉爽得多，浮在水面上时室温大概是20度，下潜的时候还要更低一些。  
从来没有哪个部分像现在的船长休息室这样热过。  
路飞在这个房间里想起了自己在阿拉巴斯坦的时光，热得喘不上气，每一分钟都想喝水，想融化，想变成树梢上的风。这不对劲，特拉仔只是脱掉了身上的衣服而已，人脱掉衣服应当觉得冷，而不是像现在这样两个人对着面红耳赤，气喘如牛。  
我应该冷静一些，路飞想，这里是新世界，无论做什么我都得冷静点，佐罗骂过我，我记得的。  
于是他强制摁住了自己咚咚乱跳的心，用一种郑重其事的声音说着最粗俗的话：“这就是你的逼吗？”他是由山贼带大的海贼，确实没有人告诉过他更有修养的说法了。

是的，这就是特拉法尔加的秘密，他是个双性人。  
自从学会用手术果实之后，他就把自己女性的那部分从身体上分离出去，放在潜水艇上无人敢擅入的房间里。他看过的很多书上都说，这是他缺乏安全感的一种隐喻，沉睡在海面之下的秘密意味着无人能窥探的内心，但这又有什么问题，他无所谓的想，反正知道这事儿的人都死了，不死的话就由他来杀死。  
但现在他脑子坏掉了，想用这个来交换一个男孩的心，说到底一个人的秘密不过就是他自己的宝藏而已，对别人有什么用呢？

罗呻吟了一声，用枕头挡住了自己的脸，他痛恨自己，“你闭嘴。”  
“我不，”路飞用他一贯的强硬回答，他往上爬过来，扯掉罗脸上的枕头，从正上方望着他，很奇怪，他没有笑嘻嘻的，而是一脸严肃的，接着说话，“然后呢？你希望我做什么？”  
罗被他看得发晕，只能把脸侧过去，咬着牙道，“你都知道逼了，下一步该干什么你不知道吗？”  
路飞伸手把他的脸扳过来，因为太用力罗被他捏成了小鸡嘴，看起来很想要个亲亲的样子，路飞心想，等会儿吧，我再等一会会儿，“我知道……但仪式感就是你得自己说出来。”  
小鸡嘴罗比刚才更弱了一些，竟然觉得路飞说的话颇有几分道理，他最扛不住的就是道理，“屋熊你车进雷（我想你插进来）……”  
路飞袭击一样的咬上他的嘴唇。

路飞鸡鸡的尺寸对于初次使用的女性器官来说显然有点超过了，那种紧致度使他畏首畏尾，一点一点挤进去的过程漫长得难以置信，更何况他还要喋喋不休的提问，“你会出血吗特拉仔？”“你会用这里尿尿吗？”“我感觉不行了，再进去你这里就要爆了……”  
“所以呢！你准备就在这儿卡一晚上吗？！”罗忍无可忍的弹起来把他推倒在床上，两个人瞬间位置反转，那要进不进的半根东西也随着罗坐下来的动作一口气捅到了底，“……是男人就别在这种场合说不行啊，笨蛋！”罗撑在路飞的胸口上咬牙切齿。

痛，真的很痛，但是又不是真的痛，身体像是要把那东西挤出去，但他的脑子告诉他那其实是高兴得很。他湿得要命，身体里有东西在往外涌，他只希望路飞不要看见。  
但路飞能看见的东西比他知道的多多了。罗全身每一寸肌肉都因为被侵入而发抖，路飞抓着他的大腿，也能感受手里的皮肤在一插到底的瞬间绷紧了，几乎要从他手里滑出去。但这世上哪有咬着肉会松口的小狗呢？路飞追上去使劲捏住了他的腿根，更深的把他按到了自己的胯骨上，“你里面在吃我呢，”路飞惊喜的喊，“你好厉害，特拉仔。”

那是当然的，罗心想，双性人的身体最擅长的就是做爱了，要不了多久这个身体就会为你软成一滩泥，变成获得快感的容器，你想要怎么样都可以……在那之前我得……完成我们的仪式。  
他趴下来贴在路飞的胸口，为了不让被含住的阴茎掉出来而刻意撅着屁股。路飞胸上是他亲手缝合出来的巨大的伤口，他伸出舌头来沿着伤疤的边缘慢慢的舔了一遍，世人都看得见，这是我给他的。罗抬起头来，路飞的眼睛亮亮的，也在看着他，这目光从另一个方向穿透了他的身体，劈开他的五脏六腑直达子宫，让那个不知羞耻的器官欣喜得发抖，又吐出一大汪水来款待对方。  
在这目光里他什么也隐瞒不了，他知道我想把他据为己有了，罗自暴自弃的迎上去，“你知道我们现在在做什么吗？”  
路飞用他的橡皮手指圈住罗的腰，“当然知道，特拉仔你好吵啊，我们在搞仪式。”  
“你才吵，”罗感觉到节奏正在失控，路飞在他体内动得越来越快了，他用了很大的力气才又吃住对方，“你……慢慢来，会有随便你的时候……那这是什么仪式呢？”  
“结婚仪式吧？”路飞捏他的屁股，还在贪心的想进去更深，“你觉得不是吗？”  
罗震惊的看着他，“你说什么？”  
路飞突然又强硬起来，“你要说不是吗？那我不承认的，我说是就是，以前汉库克就问过我，不过我没答应她……你们七武海就喜欢结婚。”  
罗伸出手抱住了他的脖子，不想让他看到自己在笑，“我告诉你草帽当家的，在这种场合里，第一，不能说自己不行，第二，不能提第三个人的名字……第三，如果这是结婚仪式，你打算用什么来换呢？”  
路飞也抱着他，声音就在他的耳边，带着笑意的，“我给你我的孩子，你觉得怎么样？”  
“……随便你吧。”

end


End file.
